


Daisies and Photos

by AmberJacobo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is in there too, Drabble, M/M, Past Relationship(s), angel of death - Freeform, reaper stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberJacobo/pseuds/AmberJacobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This action woke the man and my grip closed tightly around the base of my blade, preparing for any struggle the old man might put up. Instead though, all I received was a small sigh from a resigned smile and a weak stare from a pair of beautiful almost glowing blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Finally.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies and Photos

I entered the room slowly, shutting the door silently behind me. My steps were spread out and soft. If I pulled off this kill I would be one step closer to winning. winning the competition, the prize, the glory, and most of all -the freedom.

I pulled my blade from it's sheath, making just the slightest noise of the metal scraping against the wood of the floor as I stalked even closer to my prey. I could see his body, still with sleep. His breast rose and fell with each breath, unknowing that they would be a few of his last. His skin was pale, softened and marked with age. His brow was covered in wrinkles that told tales of hard times and wisdom.

As I stepped quietly to the side of his bed, I noticed a small handle, presumably to a blade, sticking out of his bed side table. A clear sign of forfeit, the blade would be useless to the man stuck deep into the wood as mine would soon be stuck into him.

Leaning closer to the sleeping form, I noticed first, a small daisy slipped inside the lapel of his pressed black suit. He was dressed to the nines, I took note of as I drew back his blankets. This action woke the man and my grip closed tightly around the base of my blade, preparing for any struggle the old man might put up. Instead though, all I received was a small sigh from a resigned smile and a weak stare from a pair of beautiful almost glowing blue eyes.

“Finally.” The word ghosted from his mouth followed by a final grunt of pain as my blade pierced his skin.

I felt my body tremble as I withdrew my blade, not wanting to cause any further pain, though he was already dead. My mind whirled in so many directions, never before had a target been so ready for death to take them. Many fought it, feebly attempting to outwit us, or find some cure to our inevitable visit. I felt tears well in my eyes as I looked to his side where a picture frame was laid lovingly against a pillow. Behind the glass sat a photograph, its edges frayed and bent as if held too tightly for too long. Long chocolate hair and two almond orbs stared up at me from the frame, a smile brighter and more lively, yet no less stunning then the now deceased. The woman held a small bouquet of daisies tightly to her chest, cradling them as if it were precious to her.

I lifted my blade swiftly, using the blunt end of the handle to crack the glass open, then slipped the photo from its resting place and set it gently beside the daisy that lay resting over the now stilled heart.

I leaned gently down to the man, taking one last glance at those beautiful eyes before gently closing them and sealing my lips over his. The movement of his soul was slow and steady, like an old creek, sure in it's movements and in no rush to get where it needed to be. I stood there a moment longer than necessary, enjoying the quickly fleeting warmth which was once so familiar.

As I walked slowly from the small cabin, I took one last glance at the man, feeling a warm contentedness holding his soul in my gut, as if maybe I've been meant to do this all along. I shook my head clear of these thoughts and stepped back out into the frigid winter air.

My wings withdrew from their hiding spot beneath my cloak and I began the slow ascent up to heaven. As I reached the first layer of cumulus, I looked down at the cabin, now a speck in my view, a warm nostalgic feeling washed over me and I allowed myself to smile.

“Sweet dreams Christopher.”

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while on a camping trip in the middle of winter, our cabin was surrounded by snow and there was a raven that kept flying around the windows and door. My sister kept saying that it was waiting for us to let it in, and somehow it transformed into this.
> 
> The daisies are simply because I wanted him to have an obvious connection to the woman in the photo. Yes, the woman is Allison. I was going to put Victoria in the picture, but I like the idea of Chris' greatest treasure being his daughter. :)
> 
> Got Prompts? I'll take 'em off your hands ;)


End file.
